legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is the LEGO Message Boards Timeline. New things which happen to the Message Boards are added here by year. 1999-2000 *The Message Boards are created, but are in a limited Beta Testing phase. *Some people who worked for LEGO join the Beta Testing. The MBs are not yet made available to the public. 2001 *The Message Boards are officially established and now available to the public. 2002 2003 2004 2005 * The Message Boards are updated. * The Great Migration occurs. * KRRouse, the first Maniac retires. 2006 2007 2008 * The Agents Forum is added. * Upgrade to LEGO ID. Some users lose their accounts during the switch. * The Club pages forum is deleted. 2009 * The Power Miners Forum is added. * A Space Roleplay subforum is added to the Space Police Forum. * The LEGO Board Games Forum is added. * The Exo-Force Glitch occurs. * The Mars Mission Forum is moved to the Classics Forum 2010 * The Exo-Force Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. * The Mars Mission subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. * The City Forum is added. * The Hero Factory Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Racers Forum gets a Roleplay Subforum, which is soon deleted. * The Minifigures Forum is added. * The Kingdoms Forum is added. * The Harry Potter Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Ben 10 Forum is added. * GenralAustin becomes Maniac. * JohnnyNeutron becomes Maniac. * Rock-o-Ages becomes Rank X. * December - There is a Mod Party. 2011 *There is a Mod Party * The Ninjago Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Poll Room is locked at 1,272 pages. * Dude777477 becomes the second user to get to Rank X. * Cr9 becomes Maniac. * Alemas becomes Maniac. * The Cars Forum is added. * The Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Pirates Forum is moved to the Classics Forum, and becomes a Subforum. * Roleplays start to be accepted in the Classics Forum, which leads to a Roleplay Subforum. * Micahstone becomes Maniac. * Legostudios34 becomes Maniac. * Michaelyoda becomes Maniac. * April 28 - There is a MOD Party. * A Kingdoms roleplay sub-forum is added. * The Master Builder Academy Forum is added. * The Default Avatar Glitch occurs. * The Default Avatar Glitch is fixed. * CaptainBrickmaster becomes Maniac. * The Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum is added. * The Mods officially announce two new subforums in the Message Boards Forum on July 16; The Brick Boards and MB Help. The Mod Party subforums are removed. * Wertys761 becomes Maniac. * Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to get Maniac. * GenralAustin becomes the third user to get to Rank X. *Eragon3443 becomes Maniac on August 1st. *The Agents Forum is moved to a subforum of the Classics Forum on August 2nd. *The Pirates Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted on August 2nd. *Guacamole1998 becomes Maniac on August 2nd. *LEGO Legend is finally made in replacement of Rank X on August 3rd. *Alemas became the 4th Legend on August 23rd. *The LEGO.com Games Forum was moved to being a Subforum of the LEGO.com Forum on September 13th. *Genralaustin announces his retirement on September 28th. *Selucia becomes Maniac on October 3rd. *The Ben 10 Forum, Indiana Jones Forum, Power Miners Forum, and the Space Police Forum were moved to being subforums of the Classics Forum on October 8th. *Eagleeyedan2 becomes Old Timer on October 11th. *Riolu777 becomes the 18th Maniac on the 4th of November. *Diglett809 becomes the 19th maniac on the 5th of November. *The LEGO Universe Closing subforum became a forum on the 5th of November. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:History Category:Glitches